


A Fairy Tail Halloween

by country13



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/country13/pseuds/country13
Summary: Ian has invited Mickey to a Halloween party at the Fairy Tail.





	A Fairy Tail Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Season 4 Gallavich Halloween one shot. It's just a fun little thing I did. It's got jealous Mickey, which is always fun, some suspense, and of course, some smut. Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

A Fairy Tail Halloween

Ian sat on the living room couch of the Gallagher house, left leg bouncing anxiously.  He wasn’t sure if it was because every other Gallagher in the house was out getting something to eat and the house was eerily and unusually quiet, or if it was because he was waiting impatiently for his boyfriend to show up.  Mickey had surprisingly agreed to go with Ian to a Halloween party at the Fairy Tail, albeit reluctantly.  Ian was beyond excited.  Not only had Mickey agreed to go, he had agreed to dress up in a costume.  They made an agreement that their costumes would remain a surprise until the night of the party and Ian couldn’t wait to see Mickey’s costume.  The suspense was killing him.

            It had been three months since Mickey had found Ian dancing at the Fairy Tail after going AWOL from the army and ever since then, Mickey hadn’t let Ian out of his sight.  More than likely, he only agreed to go to this party tonight to keep an eye on him, but Ian didn’t care.  He was just excited Mickey had agreed to go at all. He didn’t care about the reason.

            Ian jumped when there was a loud knock at the door.  He sprinted excitedly to the door and swung it open.  His face immediately fell, disappointment painted on his face, when he saw Mickey standing there in his regular clothes, no costume.

            “What the fuck, Mickey? You said you were going to dress up.”

            Mickey stepped inside the house and stood in front of Ian, looking confused at Ian’s reaction.  “I did, Gallagher.”

            “So, what the hell are you supposed to be?”

            “I’m the leader of a biker gang,” Mickey responded as he held out his arms in presentation.

            Hearing that made Ian look a little closer.  Mickey had on a black leather vest over a Metallica t-shirt.  As Ian’s eyes scanned lower he noticed black leather pants, with a chain on one side and black snake skin boots with matching spurs and steel toes. Holy fuck, he was hot.

            A slow, salacious grin spread across Ian’s face as his eyes came back up to the chain around his neck with the skull and cross bones on it and his shiny, slicked back hair.  Shit.  Ian felt his mouth watering as he stared dumbfounded at the gorgeous man in front of him. “Damn, Mick, you look good.” 

            A faint blush appeared on Mickey’s cheeks at the compliment. “Fuck you,” Mickey smirked.

            “Sounds good to me. To hell with the party.” Ian came closer to Mickey and leaned down and put his lips next to Mickey’s neck and breathed him in deeply.  Goddamn, he smelled good. “You smell amazing, Mick.” Ian’s hands came around to cup Mickey’s leather clad ass, giving it a tight squeeze.  It felt incredible under his touch.

            Mickey’s breathing sped up slightly but he pushed Ian away before they started something they would have to finish. “Oh, hell no.  You made me dress up in this fucking get up, we’re going to this damn party.” Mickey rubbed his lip with his thumb as he looked Ian up and down. “Speaking of which…….Dracula?”

“Yeah!” Ian answered excitedly. “What do you think?” Ian turned in place, showing off his costume, complete with black cape, white fangs, and white face paint with red “blood” at the corners of his mouth. 

            “I never thought your white ass could get any paler than it already was, but apparently I was wrong.” Mickey tried to play it off by being a smartass but in all actuality, Ian looked hot as fuck in his costume and Mickey wanted nothing more than to go up to his bedroom and rip it off of him. But he had given Ian his word, and he didn’t go back on his word, especially not with Ian.

            “You ready to go?”

            “Ready as I’ll ever be,” Mickey sighed.

            “Come on, it’ll be fun.  You’ll see.” Ian threaded his arm through Mickey’s as they made their way to the car.

________________________________________________________________________________________

            The party was already in full swing when they got there, and Mickey was sure that Halloween had officially thrown up in there.  He knew that Halloween was the official gay holiday and all, but this was beyond the pale. Orange and black was everywhere-lights, streamers, disco balls.  The techno music was thumping loudly while wall to wall bodies dressed in every costume imaginable jumped up and down in time to the music. 

            Just when the loud, raucous party had Mickey doubting why he ever agreed to come here, the Dracula beside him starting swaying his hips and gyrating to the music.  Ian was Mickey’s reason for being here.  He wanted to be wherever Ian was. Ian was his reason for doing everything these days.  Those long, miserable, torturous months of not knowing where Ian was, who he was with, and if he was safe, had really done a number on Mickey.  He didn’t ever want to go through that shit again. When Ian had told Mickey that he had enlisted in the army right after Mickey’s and Svetlana’s wedding, it had just about broke him.  Mickey didn’t want to admit it, to anyone, especially himself, but he loved Ian so much he couldn’t see straight.  He didn’t realize how much until he was gone, and it scared the shit out of him.  Especially since Ian had said he would be gone for four years at least.  Mickey had been beside himself with worry.

            Mickey knew that he had hurt Ian by marrying Svetlana, and he tried to tell him that it didn’t mean anything to him.  It was just a fucking piece of paper to pacify his prick of a father since she was pregnant.  But Mickey didn’t even know if it was even his, but he had never gone against his father and he wasn’t going to start now, even if it meant losing the one person who ever gave a damn about him. Mickey was a coward, he knew that. He didn’t have the courage to stand up to his dad.  And it had cost him the best person he’d ever known. Mickey vowed to himself that when or if Ian ever came back, he wouldn’t ever let him go again.

            So when Mickey found Ian here, tweaked out and fucked up, Mickey took him home and took care of him.  The relief Mickey felt at seeing him, touching him, and knowing he was safe, even if he was messed up to hell and back, made Mickey so goddamn happy he didn’t know what to do. They had been pretty much inseparable since that day, Mickey’s fear of losing Ian overwhelming him most of the time.  He constantly watched him and worried about him.  Mickey had lost Ian once, and he’d be damned if he was going to go through that again.

            Mickey put his hand on the small of Ian’s back and leaned in close to his ear which was necessary to be heard over the music. “I’m heading over to the bar. You want anything?” Mickey made the drink gesture with his hand in case Ian couldn’t hear him over the loud ass music.

            Ian placed his hand on Mickey’s shoulder and leaned in too. “No, I’m good.” He kissed Mickey on the cheek and swatted his ass as he walked away. Fucker.

            Mickey made his way to the bar, weaving through the throngs of people until he finally found a vacant spot at the end of the bar and signaled to the bartender, Sam. “Hey, Mick, your usual?” Sam asked as he wiped down the bar top. They had gotten to know each other since Mickey had been coming with Ian on the nights he worked at the club dancing.  He seemed like an alright guy, although his eyes lingered on Ian sometimes just a little too long for Mickey’s liking. 

            “Yeah, Sam.  Thanks. Wild party tonight, huh?”

            “Hell, yeah, it is.” Mickey took in Sam’s Elvis costume and all he could do was smile and shake his head. “What?” Sam asked when he noticed Mickey’s reaction. Then to make things worse, he starting doing a godawful Elvis impersonation.

            “Fucking hell, Sam,” Mickey grimaced.  “I think you should stick to your day job, man.”

            “We can’t all be Greek gods like your boyfriend over there.” Sam pointed in Ian’s direction as he placed Mickey’s Jack Daniels on the bar. Mickey took a swig and swiveled his bar stool until he laid eyes on that shock of beautiful red hair.  Sam was a good looking guy, no doubt about that.  He was blonde and tan with bulging muscles that surely drove the men hanging at the bar crazy.  But he didn’t hold a candle to the gorgeous man Mickey was watching with hooded eyes. 

It thrilled him to watch Ian dancing.  There was a stark difference between now and when he was working. While he was dancing for money, he treated it as such, a job. He had to work at it, attract the horny geriatric viagroids who paid good money to see Ian dance around in his skimpy gold shorts.  Mickey had to work hard too-at refraining himself from going up and punching the old geezers in their faces. He almost did a couple times when they got too close to his man.

But now, Ian was so carefree, having fun, not a worry in the world.  Ian was beautiful all the time, but there was something about him like this.  It didn’t happen very often, so maybe that’s why it was so amazing to watch. All of the other men faded away into the background. No other man in the room existed.  At least in Mickey’s eyes anyway.

            Mickey was brought out of his Ian-induced trance when a tall, thin guy with brown curly hair dressed as what looked like Tinker Bell came up behind Ian and started grinding on him, grabbing onto Ian’s hips as he danced.  Mickey saw red as he slammed his drink back down on the bar and hopped off the bar stool.  He stalked toward Ian and his unwelcome dance partner, rage bubbling up in his chest the closer he got.  He never even heard Sam yelling after him, trying to get him to come back.

            Mickey pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, his patience for people wearing awfully thin, until he reached his destination. He immediately grabbed the tall stranger by the shoulders and shoved him roughly away from his boyfriend.  “Get the fuck back, Tinker Bell.  Go spread your fucking fairy dust somewhere else.”

            The tall man initially looked at Mickey in shock, then it turned to anger. “What the fuck’s your problem, asshole? We were just dancing.” Ian now had his hand on Mickey’s arm, trying to calm him down before they got kicked out of the club. Ian tried to act annoyed at his jealous boyfriend, but deep down he secretly loved it. And it really turned him on.

            “You want to fucking die?” Mickey sneered and walked up on the man, fists clenched, ready to fight. The stranger wisely turned around with a parting middle finger and made his way clumsily across the dancefloor. Mickey turned his attention to Ian, concern etched across his furrowed brows.  “Are you okay?”

            Ian couldn’t even act like he was annoyed.  “I’m fine, Mick.  I could’ve handled that jackass.” He put his arm across Mickey’s shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear.  “But I gotta say, that was fucking hot.”

            Mickey’s eyes fluttered closed as Ian’s breath fanned across his ear, sending chills through his body.  Mickey’s body was so hard wired to Ian that everything he did made him absolutely crazy. He felt the crotch of his leather pants getting gradually tighter.  He instinctively placed his hand on the bulge to try to tamp it down, not wanting a crowd of people to see the hard on he had for his boyfriend. What he didn’t expect was Ian to turn around, bringing his cape with him like a cocoon around them, and running his hand over Mickey’s crotch, effectively doing the opposite of what Mickey was trying to do.  Ian rubbed up and down on him slowly, while taking his earlobe in his mouth and sucking it gently. Mickey moaned low in his throat, but nobody could hear anything anyway since the crowd that had gathered around them during the altercation had quickly dissipated and nobody was paying them any attention now, much to Mickey’s relief.

            “As much as I don’t want you to quit doing what you’re doing, unless you want me to come right here, we better stop."

            “Let’s go to the car, Mick. I’ve got to have you now.  You’re driving me crazy in these leather pants.” To reiterate his point, Ian reached around and groped a handful of Mickey’s ass, eliciting a groan of pleasure from his boyfriend. He knew Mickey still wasn’t ready to kiss him in public, even if they were in a gay club.  But they did plenty of kissing when they were alone, which was enough for Ian, for now.  He placed soft, wet kisses on Mickey’s neck, up to his chin, and down his throat, Mickey  leaning his head back to give Ian better access. “You taste so fucking good, baby.”

            “Car, Ian. Fucking now,” Mickey practically growled, desperation lacing his tone.

            Ian kissed Mickey on his neck one last time and said, “Give me two minutes.  I need to use the bathroom.”

            “Well, hurry the fuck up. You got me horny as a motherfucker, Ian.”

            “Hey, let’s see you try to piss with this going on.” Ian pointed at the front of his pants and the obvious erection he was sporting.  “This is gonna be fun.” Ian smirked at Mickey as he turned to head toward the bathrooms.  Mickey couldn’t help but follow him with his eyes, grinning like an idiot back at him. Mickey couldn’t wait to get him in that car and have Ian fuck the shit out of him. The more he thought about it, the harder he got. He grabbed his crotch again, to get some much needed relief, but it was a lost cause at this point.

            Mickey made his way to the bathrooms to wait for Ian.  He decided to stay outside the door, figuring that there was some fooling around going on in the stalls that would turn him on even more and he was already hurting, his cock so hard it was painful.

            Several minutes passed and there was no sign of Ian. That was weird.  How long did it take to take a damn piss? Maybe he was having trouble since his dick was hard too. After a couple more minutes, Mickey started to get annoyed and decided to go in and check on Ian and see what the hell was keeping him. He walked in the bright room that held five stalls and an equal number of urinals. Ian wasn’t at the urinals. Maybe he was in the stalls. Mickey started on one end, banging on each stall door and calling Ian’s name, getting a litany of curses barked at him.  He swung the last stall door open when he noticed it wasn’t latched, the sound of the door banging against the side of the stall echoing throughout the bathroom. But it was empty.

            Mickey’s eyes starting darting wildly around, but Ian was nowhere to be found.  Mickey took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Ian, but there was no answer. A frisson of fear shot up Mickey’s spine as he ran out of the bathroom, knocking into some guy and yelling at him to get the fuck out of his way. Mickey searched frantically for that red hair in the crowd of people that seemed to have doubled since he had been in the bathroom. He pushed and shoved his way through yelling Ian’s name over and over.

            “Ian! Ian! Where the fuck are you?” But Mickey’s cries were futile since the music easily drowned him out. He tried calling Ian again, but still no answer. Finally, Mickey made it to the bar, but Sam was all the way over on the other end of the bar and it was way too congested for Mickey to try and get over to that side without killing somebody in the process.

 “Sam! Sam!” He didn’t hear Mickey calling for him, too busy flirting with some fruity little twink.  Mickey didn’t have time for this shit. He started banging his fist loudly on the bar and yelling Sam’s name over and over again.  Luckily, a guy sitting on that end saw what Mickey was doing and got Sam’s attention.  Sam held up his finger to tell Mickey to wait.  Fuck this shit.

Mickey grabbed hold of the bar and hoisted himself up, climbing over the bar top and jumping down quickly on the other side. That finally got Sam’s attention and he walked over quickly to meet Mickey who was barreling toward him at warp speed. “Mickey, what the fuck, man?!”

Mickey immediately grabbed Sam by the collar of his Elvis jumpsuit. “Where’s Ian? Have you seen him?”

Sam, now seeing Mickey’s frantic face, began to panic. “No, Mickey.  I haven’t. The last time I saw him he was on the dance floor with you.”

“Goddammit!” Mickey exclaimed. 

“Why? What happened? Did you look in the bathroom?” Mickey immediately turned, ran back and jumped over the bar, ignoring Sam’s inquisition.

If Mickey was nervous that he couldn’t find Ian before, he was really fucking scared now. Ever since Ian had come back, Mickey had a feeling that something was off about him.  He tried to ignore it, telling himself it was just his imagination. But Ian seemed just all over the place lately.  One minute he was bouncing off the walls, staying up all hours of the night, and the next minute he could barely function.

Mickey didn’t know what was going on with him, but Mickey felt like it was his worst nightmare coming true. Mickey had this constant fear that had planted itself into the pit of his stomach that Ian was going to disappear again, no warning, no word.  Mickey just didn’t know if he could survive that again. That’s why he tried not to let Ian out of his sight, not if he could help it, much to the displeasure of his wife, but he didn’t give two shits what that hose bag thought.

Mickey sprinted across the club, his feet feeling like cement blocks holding him to the floor.  He couldn’t move fast enough.  He had to find Ian and he had no fucking clue where to look. He couldn’t have gone far, could he? Mickey finally made it outside, pushing past the people milling about the front entrance. He took off running, following the perimeter of the club building.  It seemed like it took him forever to make it around.  He never realized how big the place was, maybe because it was always so full of fucking people that it seemed small somehow.

When Mickey made it back to the front door with no luck, he walked up to the security guard, Roger, who looked at the panting man in front of him quizzically, until the look of recognition crossed his face. “Oh, hey, Mickey. Everything okay?”

“No, Roger.  It really fucking isn’t,” Mickey responded, still out of breath.

“Whose ass do I need to kick?”

“Nobody’s.  I need you to find one. Have you seen Ian?”

“Ian? No, sorry, bud. He hasn’t come through here. Did you call his cell?”

“Fuck!” Mickey yelled. “Of course I did, Roger. Damn.”

“Sorry, Mick. Just trying to help,” Roger placated as he continued to check IDs of the patrons who entered.

            Without saying anything else to Roger, Mickey turned around and scanned the parking lot, but all he saw were rows of cars and a few people standing around, but none of them were Ian. This was the only part of Boys Town Mickey knew, and the only part he wanted to.  Where the fuck could he have gone? He didn’t want to call any of Ian’s family and worry them unnecessarily. He would look for him on the street first. He couldn’t have gone far on foot.  Oh God, what if someone forced him to go with them? What if he was dead and lying in the ditch somewhere? A new dose of panic rose up in Mickey’s chest and it constricted with worry.  He’s breathing became labored as he ran as fast as he could toward their car and swung the driver’s side door open and jumped behind the wheel.  Mickey really didn’t want to go to the police because all that ever did was make shit worse, but he was seriously considering it.

            It took Mickey a couple tries to get the key in the ignition because his hand was shaking so bad, but he finally got it in and the engine roared to life.  He just kept chanting to himself, ‘Please be okay. Please be okay. Ian, please be okay.’ He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, the feeling of utter hopelessness radiating throughout his entire body.

            He slammed his hands against the steering wheel, out of fear, or maybe frustration, probably both.  He leaned his forehead on the steering wheel. He was so fucking scared.  He felt like a fucking failure.  It was his job to take care of Ian, to watch out for him, and he had failed miserably.  Mickey rubbed his nose with his knuckle and, mustering courage he didn’t really feel, he grabbed the gear shift to put the car in drive.

            But before he could, suddenly a hand came up and covered his mouth and before he knew what was happening, he was being pulled into the backseat. Mickey screamed out but his cries were muffled. Mickey then did the only thing he could think of and bit down hard on the palm that was covering his face.

            “Ow! Fucker!” The hand released him and Mickey, now fully in the back seat with his attacker, realized that he knew that voice. He looked over and just about fainted at what he saw. Ian was sitting next to him, shaking his injured hand in pain. “That hurt!”

            Mickey’s first feeling was overwhelming relief at seeing the redhead safe and sound and sitting right there with him.  That feeling was quickly replaced with intense anger. “You motherfucker!” Mickey yelled as he slapped Ian across the chest. “What the fuck, Ian? Do you realize how fucking worried I’ve been? What in the blue fuck are you doing out here?!” Mickey slapped Ian’s chest a couple more times.

            “Ow! Shit, stop hitting me, Mickey!” Mickey finally stopped his assault on Ian and waiting for an explanation, looking at him expectantly.

            “Well?!”

            “I just wanted to play a little trick on you, Mickey.  Obviously, I didn’t think it through. I’m sorry.”

            “Didn’t think it through?! You better be fucking glad I’m not kicking your ass right now.  I can’t believe you!”

            “I said I’m sorry!”

            Mickey breathed deeply for what felt like the first time in the last hour, trying to calm his quaking nerves. His hands were shaking in his lap as he turned away from Ian to look out the window. He closed his eyes when he felt a warm hand cover his shaking ones. “I’m really sorry, Mick.  I didn’t mean to worry you. You know me. I do shit without thinking all the time.  It was really insensitive of me. I truly am sorry. And I’m sorry I ruined our night.”

            Mickey sighed and relented.  He never could stay mad at Ian, no matter what he did.  Mickey didn’t like to show any weakness, that’s not how he was raised.  But if Mickey ever had a weakness, it was Ian fucking Gallagher.  Mickey just never stood a chance where he was concerned.

            “You didn’t ruin anything.  As long as I’m with you, it’s a good night. I’m just so fucking glad you’re okay.”

            Ian’s hand came up to cup Mickey’s face as he placed a slow, sweet kiss on his lips.  “I’m sorry, Mick.” Ian felt terrible about worrying Mickey.  He should have known that Mickey would assume the worst. Hearing Mickey’s pleas that he be okay broke Ian’s heart and that’s when he knew he had really fucked up. Just like always, something that seemed to Ian like such a good idea at the time, blew right up in his face. Ian was so happy that Mickey had agreed to come out with him tonight and he was just trying to get in the spirit of Halloween. But he certainly didn’t want to do it at the expense of his boyfriend. He had a lot of making it up to him to do, and he planned on doing just that.

            “How the hell did you get in the car, anyway?” Mickey asked as he reached up and turned the key in the ignition to kill the engine. 

            Ian smirked at Mickey. “You don’t have a car thief as your sister’s boyfriend without learning a few tricks. He taught me some things.” Ian divulged Mickey of his leather vest and t-shirt, throwing them somewhere in the car, and quickly stripping himself as well until he was completely naked. “I fucking love these leather pants, Mickey. But I can’t wait to get them off of you.” Ian stretched Mickey’s leg out between the two front seats and slipped off each boot and his socks. He ran his hands up the legs and thighs of the leather pants, squeezing as he ascended. He kissed a hot trail up Mickey’s sternum as his hands gripped the waist of the pants and jerked them down firmly until Mickey was finally free from them.

            Ian lay down on the back seat on his stomach and glanced admiringly at the big bulge in Mickey’s navy blue boxer briefs. His mouth came down over it as he swirled his tongue around on the material covering the hard cock underneath it. He felt Mickey’s dick twitch and he smiled salaciously up at his boyfriend. “I don’t know who taught you to do that, but I’m so goddamn glad they did,” Mickey sighed.

            “Just lay your head back and relax, Mick.  I’m going to take care of you.”

            Mickey did as Ian said and put his head back and closed his eyes, wanting to just feel the extreme pleasure that was about to happen to him.  One thing Mickey did enjoy tremendously was that whenever Ian did do something he felt shitty about or when he thought he had fucked up, Ian always made it up to him in the most delicious way.

            Mickey noticed Ian stopped what he was doing and when he opened his eyes, Ian’s lips were right next to his ear. In his best Dracula voice, he whispered wickedly, “I want to suck your cock.”

            Mickey laughed out loud at his boyfriend.  “You are the goofiest motherfucker.” Mickey scanned Ian’s clean face, free of the white makeup he had had on before.  “I’m glad you got rid of the makeup. I’d hate to get that shit all over my dick.”

            “That’s so romantic, baby,” Ian chuckled.  "Actually, I did it so I could kiss you.” And then he did, crashing his lips to Mickey’s in a hot, frantic kiss. Ian was lying across Mickey’s lap and Mickey had Ian’s head cradled in his hand, as their tongues pushed into each other’s mouths. They devoured each other, biting and licking each other’s lips until they were panting and writhing against each other. Ian finally broke the kiss and turned his attention back to the red, throbbing cock that sprung free from Mickey’s underwear as Ian pulled them down. Mickey was still panting loudly, anticipating what Ian was going to do next.

            Ian wasted no time swallowing Mickey’s cock, the feel of it heavy on his tongue.  It felt so good, like velvet and steel, soft and hard at the same time. He sucked Mickey up and down several times, establishing a steady rhythm, using his hand along with his mouth. He felt Mickey’s cock hit the back of his throat and he stopped, swallowing around it and humming in pleasure. “Jesus Christ, Ian. That’s so fucking good.”

            Ian came back up and circled his tongue around the tip and took it into his mouth, sucking hard and causing a hiss to escape his boyfriend. He was determined to make Mickey lose his mind tonight. By the sounds coming from him, he was well on his way.

            Ian changed positions slightly, having to be creative in this cramped back seat. The old clunker belonged to Iggy, and since it was an older model Chrysler, they did have a little more room. Ian turned his head as he continued sucking Mickey’s cock, causing a twisting sensation that had Mickey coming up off the seat as he instinctively snapped his hips.

“Fuck, Ian.” Ian was basically upside down on Mickey’s cock and the angle of it felt incredible in Ian’s mouth. He came back up and popped off Mickey’s cock and journeyed further down to his balls where he licked and teased them one by one, sucking them into his mouth lightly. His tongue came out over them again and slid across them, Mickey’s legs trembling under Ian’s hands that were resting on his thick thighs. Without warning, Ian quickly ran his tongue up Mickey’s cock, causing the man beneath him to yell out loudly. He came back around and swallowed him down again and sucked hard, like he was sucking the life out of Mickey, or at least that’s what it felt like.  And it felt fucking unbelievable.

Just when Mickey was about to warn Ian to stop or he was going to come all in his mouth, Ian popped off his cock and licked his lips. “Mmmm, delicious.”

Mickey, barely able to speak, whispered hoarsely. “Glove compartment.” Knowing what he meant, Ian climbed over the seat and opened the glove compartment to reveal the bottle of lube inside. Ian grabbed it and came back to the backseat. Mickey grabbed Ian’s head and kissed him hungrily, worked up into a fervor after what Ian had done to him.  Ian loved getting Mickey like this. It was so fucking hot and turned him on beyond belief.  With one hand still firmly on Ian’s head, he placed his other hand around Ian’s hard, long, length and began stroking. 

Ian’s head went back and his eyes rolled back into his head. “Oh, fuck, Mick. So fucking good.  Jerk that cock, baby.”

Mickey, spurred on by Ian’s words, began pumping even harder and faster, causing Ian to grunt his pleasure.  The windows of the car were completely fogged up now from their heated breaths. “Let me get you ready, baby.” Ian sat down on the seat of the car and Mickey immediately straddled his lap, not caring about hiding his eagerness. This was a newly discovered position and Ian was thrilled to discover that Mickey loved it. So they had been taking advantage of that fact quite a lot lately. 

Nothing was hotter to Ian than watching his boyfriend fall apart above him while he rode his cock like a champ.  Mickey really was incredible.  Not only was he fantastic at taking Ian’s cock, always had been.  But now Ian knew that he could ride a cock like nobody he’d ever seen.  Having that kind of power seemed to spur Mickey on, causing him to absolutely lose his fucking mind.

“Hurry, Ian. I want to feel that cock in me.” Ian quickly lubed up a finger and slowly sank it in Mickey’s ass down to the knuckle. “How does that feel?  Feel good?”

“Oh yeah, that’s it. I want to ride that cock until you fill me up with your come.”

“Goddammit, Mick.” Mickey drove Ian crazy when he talked like that. He was also new to the dirty talk but fuck if he didn’t do it like a damn porn star.  Was there anything this man couldn’t do good in the bed? If there was, Ian hadn’t found it yet.

Ian’s cock lay throbbing and hard between them as he worked Mickey’s hole with his finger in and out.  He added another one, Mickey hissing lowly at the intrusion. “Fuuuck, Ian. I’m good. I need you so fucking bad.”

That was all the encouragement Ian needed. He grabbed his cock and scooted down a little so that he was lined up with Mickey’s hole. Mickey braced himself with his hands on Ian’s shoulders, holding himself up with his strong thighs until Ian was ready. Their eyes met in a heated stare as Mickey sunk down slowly onto Ian’s pulsating, hard cock. They grunted together, as the feeling overtook them.  Mickey sat on Ian’s lap, impaled on his dick, reveling in the full feeling that his nine inches gave him.  It felt so fucking good.

“Move baby, please,” Ian begged. He put his hands on Mickey’s hips, his fingers digging into his flesh, while pulling him up and off his cock. Mickey slammed back down then came back up, slowly at first, until the incredible friction invaded his senses and soon the whole car was rocking as Mickey bounced up and down. “Ride that cock, Mick.”

Mickey put his head back in ecstasy, the feeling almost too good to take.  Almost. But Mickey did take it.  And he couldn’t get enough.  Ian rose up and placed biting kisses all along Mickey’s neck, wherever his lips landed when Mickey slammed down on him. The punishing rhythm he set went on for several minutes until, on his way back up before he came back down again, Ian grabbed hold of his hips firmly to keep him in place. “Oh, God, Ian. Oh, God.” Mickey knew what was coming.  He fucking loved when Ian did this. Ian held him still while he fucked up into him, hard and fast, snapping his hips and thrusting with everything he had. “Shit, shit, shit, Ian!” Mickey screamed as his cock bobbed between them. Mickey was holding himself up with his feet on the floorboard and his thighs were burning like hell, but he was too far gone to give a shit. 

            Ian released his firm grip on Mickey’s hips and he came back down hard, both of them moaning out loud at the sensation. Ian grabbed Mickey’s cock with his hand and began stroking steadily, matching Mickey’s rhythm. “Fuck, yeah, Ian. I’m gonna come. “A couple more hard, fast pumps and Mickey was coming hard all over Ian’s chest. 

Mickey’s ass clenched tight around Ian’s dick and Ian moaned loudly, which mixed with Mickey’s moans as they mingled together in sweat soaked bliss. Their chests heaved together in matching quick rhythms, Ian panting faster as his release teetered on the edge. “Come on, Ian.  Fill me up.  I want to feel it.”

“Fuck!” Mickey’s words brought Ian completely over the edge as he came hard, Mickey’s ass still massaging his dick, milking it for all it was worth, the waves of pleasure washing over them and taking them under. Finally, Mickey slumped on Ian’s chest, spent and exhausted in the most wonderful way. Ian pulled out of Mickey carefully as not to hurt him, which was ironic considering what they had just got done doing. They were still breathing hard and it took a couple minutes for their breathing and heart rates to slow. 

Mickey was the first to muster enough energy to speak. “That was fucking fantastic.”

“Oh yeah,” Ian agreed.  “I told you I was going to take care of you, but I think you took care of me. Damn.”

Mickey raised his head, placed his hands on either side of Ian’s face, and looked him straight in the eye with a sincerity that made Ian gulp. “We take care of each other.”

Ian nodded his agreement, too overcome with emotion to answer. Finally, Ian was able to speak. “Happy Halloween, Mick.”

Mickey smiled that shy smile that Ian just loved. “Happy Halloween, Ian.”

They lay there like that for a little while longer, in no hurry to move, As far as they were concerned, they were exactly where they needed to be.  Wherever they were, as long as they were together, they were home.


End file.
